Her determination
by BeautifulKnight
Summary: This is a Nalu oneshot about Natsu's coma. After his fight with Zeref, Natsu is still unconscious and Lucy is worried about him. Sorry if my summary sicks :). I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any of its characters (although I wish I did). I hope you enjoy!


**Hi people, this is my wish for how Natsu will come out of his coma, lots of Nalu, but realistic as well. I hope you enjoy!**

Lucy's POV

"Happy, what was Natsu's secret weapon?"

Happy and I sat next to Natsu in the guild's hospital ward. He was the only one there, no other injured guild members had come back, too busy fighting the ALverez Empire to seek medical aid. I breathed a sigh of relief that Happy had brought Natsu back so quickly, who knew what might have happened if Brandish hadn't been there to reduce the tumor's size.

"It was the last of Igneel's power, which Natsu trained long and hard to perfect."

I knew Happy was hiding something, why had they retreated if they had the power of Igneel with them? He was one of the strongest dragons, second only to Acnologia, so why would they back off.

"If you guys had Igneel's power with you then why would you decide to retreat, Zeref is less powerful than Acnologia, right?"

Happy looked uncomfortable, he looked at Natsu's unconscious face and swallowed.

"I'm going to find some fish for when Natsu wakes up."

Happy zoomed out of the ward, the door banging against the wall with the force of his speed.

"Baka." I muttered. Natsu looked so peaceful, not wearing his usual scowl or one of his cute smiles. I reached out and took his hand, which was hard and calloused from his training, but as warm and comforting as always. I studied our intertwined fingers, thinking about what a bad liar Happy was; I knew something had happened during their fight with Zeref, something unexpected. I just wished I knew what. His hand was bigger than mine, although not by much, and he was way more tanned than me, although in his current state his face was pale.

I gasped as Natsu turned onto his side in his sleep, I felt more hopeful, if Natsu was tossing and turning, then maybe he would wake up soon. His face was only a foot from mine, and I remembered when we first met, how hopeful and exited he had made me feel. I closed my eyes and prayed that he would be all right.

"no…"

My eyes flew open and I stared breathless at his face, was he awake? No. His eyes were still closed, his lips parted as he uttered the word. I knew that Natsu never sleep talked, on a few occasions I had allowed him to sleep at my house, him on my bed and me on the floor. I remembered that once he had woken me up accidently by moving, and when I looked at him his hand was outstretched toward the celling. When I had asked what was up he had told me that it was just a dream. I looked at him now, maybe that was happening again? He began to toss and turn. I tried my best to hold him down, but man, he was strong.

"HAPPY!" I yelled toward the open door.

I turned back to Natsu who began muttering again.

"no…"

"No…"

"NO…"

"NO!"

"Zeref Etherious E.N.D."

I had no idea what was happening, I couldn't make sense of what he was saying. Then it stopped, I looked down at him and his eyes were open.

"NATSU!"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Ahhgggg, gerrof Lushi, sofcating me." He said.

I forced myself to let go of him, I examined him closely, he showed no sign of the hysteria he had had just a moment ago. His face was flushed and he looked at the wall with a dubious expression.

"You're weird Lucy." That was all the assurance that I needed. I was so glad he was okay.

I helped him sit up and told him why he was unconscious; he accepted the news in silence. I asked the questions that Polyusica had drilled into me to make sure his memory was intact.

"What's your name? How old are you? Where are we, and what do you remember from before this?

"Whoa, slow down Lucy." He said with a panicked expression on his face.

I giggled.

"Um…" His eyes widened, "I fought Zeref and he… Oh no. No. No." He clutched his head in his hands, staring through his fingers at the bed sheets.

I had never seen him like this before, and it scared me, more than the fact that he'd been in a coma. I waited for him to calm down. It took him a minute but he got a hold of himself.

"Um… Natsu Dragneel, I don't know, the guild's hospital ward, and me and Happy at a stream that we retreated to.

"Phew, It sounds like you're okay, what did Zeref tell you?"

He took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"He told me that me, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue were originally from four-hundred years ago."

I gaped at him, and then I remembered what Aquarius had showed Brandish and I.

"That makes sense, Aquarius showed me the same thing." I waited for him to gape and ask how I had gotten Aquarius back, but he didn't, he probably forgot all about it, Baka. I helped him pull on a shirt and we slowly made our way into the main guildhall.

"Natsu!" Happy flew to us so quickly that all I could see was a blue streak of fur; he smashed into Natsu and knocked him to the ground. His eyes were wet. "Natsu!" He bawled, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Natsu grinned at him and patted his head.

"You know me little buddy, I ain't gonna die that easily." He and Happy stared intently at each other and Natsu gave a subtle shake of his head, Happy nodded.

Makarov watched their exchange with an unreadable face. What in the world was going on with them? It was like a private joke but a bit more serious than that. I swore that I was going to find out what it was going on with them; I had a feeling that they might need my help with whatever it was.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me feedback on my story and on what story you would like to see next!**


End file.
